one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone vs. Cordelia
Leone of Akame Ga Kill! (nominated by Emperor Dedede) fights Cordelia of Fire Emblem (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who will win Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: What a truly terrible way for a specimen to go out. The mysterious figure still looked at the lava pit in which Kiba had fallen into. While his body was no more he looked at it with a thousand-mile stare. ???: That is the risk of being in this study. The camera transitions from the lava pits to a remote village where Cordelia had her pegasus trot in the shelled buildings of a once prideful village. In the distance, Leone stalked her pray in the cliff that overlooked the village where canons and the skeleton of a military camp are shown. Leone then activates to the imperial arm and pounced at Cordelia, tackling her off her pegasus. (Cues アカメが斬る!) Cordelia: What in the? Leone: Time to die! The pegasus knight almost was clawed in the face before she placed her lance into Leone's leg and was kicked away. Leone: Now you are going to suffer. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee 60 Leone leaped towards Cordelia as she used her lance to block the incoming attack. The Lioness tried to break the weapon but proved to be not very effective as Leone was hit several times in the head. She was then kicked several times with one more putting her into the air as Cordelia quickly stabbed her to the ground. 51 Leone was not deterred by this as she grunted towards the pegasus knight. Leone: Is that all you have! Leone then threw hot ash that was on the ground as it blinded the pegasus knight. Leone then grabbed part of a ruined home and slammed it to Cordelia, and pinning her to the ground. She tried to desperately get the rubble off but was grabbed by Leone's claw and slammed to the ground multiple times. The lioness grabbed her by the head and began to squeeze. Leone: You messed with the wrong lady. 40 Leone would have popped Cordelia's head had her pegasus not intervened. Now distracted, the night raid member threw the rock at the pegasus. This was enough time for Cordelia to kick her lance from her feet and stab Leone in the stomach. Cordelia: You are so naive. Cordelia then hopped on her pegasus and charged at the wounded Leone. Despite stabs by the pegasus knight, Leone was not going to give up so easily as the lioness charged forward. 30 The pegasus knight had thrust her lance into the lioness's leg as she pulled back giving Cordelia time to get up and head towards Leone. In a panic, Leone pounced towards her face. She twirled her lance as it deflected Leone to the ground as her pegasus floated in the air. Leone: You are such a pain. Cordelia: You're not going anywhere. 22 Leone grunted as she charged at Cordelia as soon as she landed on the ground. She was soon meet by the night raid member slashing her repeatedly as she crashes into the cliff. Leone then grabs her by the throat and tries to suffocate her out of oxygen. Leone: I will not make the same mistake twice Cordelia: Oh really Cordelia pulled a dagger and stabbed her before kicked Leone in the face as she lets go of her as she noticed her imperial arm was damaged. 12 Leone: What just happened?! Leone slowly got up as she was coughing up blood. Despite the weakened form she grabbed one of the old canons and lunged off a building. The Lioness was determined to find the pegasus knight to end this fight once and for all. 6 Cordelia was above her as she twirled her lance. With one final breathe she screams at the top of her lungs as she charges at Malcolm. Cordelia: For Ylisse!!! Leone threw the cannon at Cordelia and with a slice from the lance, destroyed it instantly, surprising the Lioness. Cordelia leaped off Aurora as she stabbed the imperial arm, destroying it as they crashed to the ground. 1 Despite being impaled with the lance and her weapon destroyed, Leone was trying to put in a fight. In a blink of an eye, Cordelia lifted her lance out of her body. With all her might, stabbing the face of Leone, ending her resistance. K.O. Cordelia pulled her lance out of Leone's corpse as a dust storm made of volcanic ash is slowly appear in the distance. Cordelia: It is time to leave. Cordelia gets on her pegasus and leaves in the opposite direction in which a glimmer of a sun is shown in the distance. Results ???: The proud lioness has fallen. I felt that her pride was holding her back and it finally came and costed her life. Cordelia, you can not escape death forever, Pegasus Knight. This melee's winner is Cordelia by Death!!! (Cues Fire Emblem Awakening - Id (Dilemma)) Winning Combatant: Leone: 3 Cordelia: 50 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 50 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Cordelia's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees